warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of the Spirit Lights
The Spirit Lights called to them... It is time.. Secret...Mystery...Soul...Puzzle The chosen ones... They have the senses of good and evil.. Choices, they must choose... Pathways, must they take... Reunited, must they get... And as for now.... Their journey has just begun... Futures, they will decide. Characters 'SpiritClan:' Spirit -' ''Pure white tom with eyes that shine with all his spirit. Self proclaimed God that is still alive. Leader. ''Aura - ''Blue-gray she-cat with silver flecks and peaceful green eyes. She sees the power and will to live of a cat. Second in command. ''Umbra - ''She-cat that has the ability to see darkness through a cat. Black she-cat with huge green eyes. ''Joy -'' She-cat that makes the happiness in the cat's life and starts the life. Bright ginger she-cat with lime-green eyes. ''Sorrow - ''She-cat that is able to control a little bit of their sorrow. Solid gray she-cat with amber eyes. ''End -'' Tom that causes a cat to die, but his powers have a limit that only when necessary. Golden tabby tom, with blue eyes. ''Anima -'' She-cat is a cat that interprets symbols, visions and feelings. Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. ''Tempus -'' Tom who can see the past of those to whom he comes near. Dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes. ''Solis - ''Tom that has the ability to see through an animal's eyes. Tortoiseshell tom with pale green eyes. ''Amore -'' She-cat that can see a cat's feelings for others. Very compassionate cat. Cream she-cat with dark blue eyes. ''Lunar - ''Silver she-cat, sister of Solar. Newly memeber of SpiritClan. Black she-cat with silver paws and pale blue-silver eyes. ''Solar -'' Black to with white eyes, brother of Lunar. Newly member of SpiritClan. Black tom with golden paws and amber eyes. ''Phasma -'' Tom. Newly member of SpiritClan. Very intelligent about the surrounding world, living and dead. ''Folium - ''Tom that can sense and is aware when nature is in trouble. Solid chocolate tom with forest green eyes. ''Visanti - ''Tom. Newly member of SpiritClan. ''Estus -'' Tom. Newly member of SpiritClan. Rogues: ''Secret - ''Small gray she-cat. ''Whisper - ''Big gray tabby tom. ''Puzzle - ''Brown tom. ''Blaze - ''Ginger and white tom. ''Stella -'' Cream she-cat. Loner: ''Mystery -'' Black tom. Kittypets: ''Soul - ''Ginger she-cat. ''Pebble - Small dark grey tom with green eyes. Prologue - Meeting "Spirit is that you?" A pure white tom appeared from the shadows of the skies and stepped into the lights, making his pelt turn into rainbow colours. His eyes shone with all his spirit as he spoke. "Yes, old friend. At last reunited are we?" The she-cat diped her head respectfully and licked the tom's muzzle in respect. She looked up and said, "I believe it is time. I have been seeing symbols, having visions, and felt feelings, I have yet never experienced. They all indicate that it is time." "Yes, yes...We must warn the others. They shall help us find the chosen ones." he spoke wisely. "Have you had visions of them, my dear friend?" "Not that I can recall or recognize." she responded. "Oh well, then reunite our friends for advice and decisions, must we." "Yes we must, master." "Alright." With one quick word the tom started running to where the darkness of the deep blue sky lay deep within. His pelt moving as swift as he was through them and making him almost invisible. The she-cat sat down and closed her eyes peacefully. The lights soothing her and making her visions more vivid. She smiled as she went though them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The sun set over the horizon. The sky turned dark. The spirits started to wake up. And looked over the living ones. The lights appeared bright in the sky. A moving rainbow. From within the stars. Shadows of cats started appearing from within. Moving swifty and peacefully. "Welcome my friends!" meowed Spirit, just appearing from the opposite direction. "Greetings Spirit!" a she-cat padded over to him. Her blue-gray pelt barely noticable under the lights. "Aura! Nice to see you again, it is!" "A reason you have called us, is there?" she spoke respectfully to the leader. "Yes. Anime has seen the symbols and visions. And told me, she has. It's time." he poited at silver tabby. "Well, if that is the case. Law, is Anime's word." "But the chosen ones, she hasn't seen." Some of the members gasped. "But then, how will we know?" a brown tom came forward and asked. "In time. We must unite as one to find them, Folium." he signaled them members to get in a circle. The cats did so, espectfully diping their head as they passed Spirit. "I have been throught many eyes. I have seen some of which I think are the chosen ones." a tortoiseshell tom stepped forward and said. "Show me those cats, and see their past, will I." a dark brown tabby tom stood up. Aura smiled. "Show us those cats, and judge them, we will. If truly they are the chosen ones, we will know." she spoke. "Good. Good. Solis, Tempus and Aura." Spirit called the cats who just has spoken. "Together you will be able to find them." "Go with them, may I master?" a black she cat stood up and padded towards Spirit. "Umbra. With your wisdom, and power, go with them, you shall." And with those words the four cats left. Looking for those who have been chosen. Chapter 1 - Waiting The tunnel was dark. As usual, but darker. ''Must be night, a gray she-cat thought. She was used to living in these tunnels that only she knew about. It protected her from real killers and dangerous cats out there. She knew perfectly how to stay hidden and keep her tunnels a secret. And even if anyone found them, they would get lost. Only she, knew perfectly the tunnels. She had grown up in them. Memories of her family flowed through her mind. She thought of her older brother, Whisper. They had the same parents, but he had been born in a different litter. He had gone out hunting, but hadn't came back. She was getting worried. Where is he? she thought. She stood up from her nest and streched. She walked in circles for a while, worrying that her brother migth be in trouble. She didn't want to think of the worst! She came to a halt and quickly made up her mind. She raced for one of the tunnels' entrance without thinking twice about it. I have to find him. He's not usually this late! she was thinking, worrying her mind out. The tunnels had a few holes on the ceiling, here and there, making some light reach in and not let the darkness stay. The soil was smooth but hard. The she-cat and her family had very worked hard to make it their home. Sadly the remainders of that family were only her and her brother. The rest had died in a tragic avalanche made by the huge mountains not to far away. The she-cat stopped at the entrance, which was hidden behind alot of bushes. She took a deep breath and stepped out, going through them. She carefully took steps as she was exposed, looking around for her brother. "Secret!?!What are you doing here?" she looked where her brother was with a rabbit in his mouth and limping. "Wh..Whisper? What happened? Let me help you!" she rushed to help her brother. "I'm fine...You shouldn't be out here!" "I was worried about you. Anythign could have happened to you!" Secret meowed. "And nothing happened. I just landed on a pointy plant while I leaped at this rabbit. See?" he lifted his paw. "It's not even bleeding! You worry too much." "It's just after everything that has happened..." "Nothing bad is going to happen. They taught us well how to fight and hunt. We can defend ourselves and not make the same mistakes." he soothed her with his voice. Whisper was the best older brother Secret could have ever wished for. He always cared for her, and in the time of the inccident he took care of everything, letting her rest. She had only been barely older than a kit. "I'm sorry. I guess I do worry to much." "Come on. We have to rest." The borther and sister padded silently to their tunnel. Feeling safe and protected. Chapter 2 - Rescue "Stella! Where are you?" the voice of a brown tom echoed. He was in a twoleg montser looking for his friend. She had been captured a few days ago, and he was determined to find her. "Puzzle did you find her?" another tom, asked as he nervously peeked inside the monster. "The twolegs will be here any minute now!" The mousebrained twolegs. Puzzle had tricked them into locking themselves in their own nest, but that wasn't going to hold them forever. "Stella!!!" Come on!! Answer me Stella! Puzzle thought. "Is she in there?" the tom from outside asked again. "I can't see her and she's not answering!" Puzzle walked deeper into the monster. There were huge and tiny cages inside. Some of them empty, and some of them with weird kind of creatred he had never seen. He jumped as a cage stuck to the ceiling of teh monster fell on top of him. "Whoa!" Lucky for me, it's just a small cage! He thought. He looked up, and suddenly his heart was beating faster. On top of him, cages were hanging up there. Held only by thin strings. Oh great! He started moving faster, checking every cage with oen quick movement, sometimes hitting the back of his head. Suddenly as he dashed through one of them, he saw a body and fur. He was about to look through another cage, when he recognized the body. As he sniffed it, he could smell blood. "Stella!" He quickly rushed towards her. She wasn't moving. "No Stella!! Please!" He got close, and heard her breathing. He sighed in relief. "Blaze come and help me!" He quickly tried opening the cage. Unleashing his clas. "Oh no!!" he heard Blaze meow in dispear as he reached where Stella was. Without thinking, Blaze started scratching the whole cage, trying to get it open. But failing. "St..St...Stop! Stop!" Puzzled meowed annoyed. "You're going to ruin it!" "Then what do you recomend?" Puzzle didn't say anything. Having Stella unconscious and separated by bars was bad enough. Now he had to deal with Blaze. Carefully, with his claw, he placed it in the big circle of metal. Moving a littl e his claw around, until he heard a crack noise. Blaze gasped behind him, but he just ignored him. Carefully taking his claw out he grabbed teh entrance of the cage with his mouth and pulled it open. "See?" Puzzle pointed out, but Blaze was already trying to get Stella out. Quickly, Puzzle helped him. "We have to hurry....They'll be here soon!" Both toms hurried in pulling Stella out. As soon as they were out, they heard the Twolegs come back. "Let's hurry!!!" meowed Blaze. We rushing into the bushes, pulling Stella in the same time. As soon as they were behind the bushes Puzzle meowed "Is she going to be ok?!? She's not breathing normally!" "I don't know..." Blaze meowed as he looked down at Stella and saw her slow breathing. "We have to take her to the others!! They're the only ones who know all about the Twolegs and their things!" "But they're dangerous!" Puzzle almost shouted. But he knew that they were they're only hope in saving Stella. Chapter 3 - Traveling The black tom walked through the forest. He had travelled the whole morning, so it felt right to be hunting at night. He had perfect night vision, hearing and smell. He looked up at the stars, thinking there was more to them than what they showed Since he had been a little kit he loved staring at the sky and its amazing features. The sun, the moon, the stars, he had even seen once a moving star. He loved discovering, and learnign about different things. Through his journeys he had seen many things and met many animals. Ever since his father had died, he had taken the life of a loner and dedicated it to travelling and adventures. He had learned many things about the world that his parents had kept hidden. Now he had the freedom he never had, but still missed his father. His mother had died when he had just been born and his father died during a rock fall while trying to protect him. He focused back to the hunt. He kept his senses sharp, looking for prey. "Come'on..." he knew there was something hidding behind some tree roots when he heard some rustling leaves. A little of brown fur appeared and the tom launched at it, with his claws sharply out. When he landed the hair was dead at his paws, bleeding where he had clawed it. I'm starving! ''he thought as he heard his stomach. He pulled his prey beside a tree, and lied down taking medium bites slowly. He started at the sky while eating his meal. ''Life should sometimes be more intesresting, was his final thought before falling into deep sleep.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Barks woke up the black tom, the next morning. Dogs? he thought. He opened his eyes, not alerted since the barking seemed to be distant. He quickly stetched and padded towards the barking. It was interesting when trying to figure out things...it brought curiosity and adrenaline within you. Not matter how dangerous anything was, he wanted to be part of it or find out more about it. As he got nearer he saw a small fence. Twolegs! They must have their dogs out! But the barking didn't stop and the dogs seemed to be moving a lot. The black tom jumped to teh top of the fence to see the other side. Surprisingly, it was a cat. She had bright ginger fur and was movign swiftly quick. There were two dogs trying to cat her, but were too dumb for her. She ran around them making them dizzy and laughing at the same time. Laughing? But he couldn't help to laugh too at the dogs. The she-cat then stopped to a halt, where the dogs couldn't reach her because they were chained. Suddenly, the she-cat made something incridible. She leaped with her strong legs, so high that he couldn't even believe it. And with one front leg she clawed an apple from the hgh tree and landed on the ground in four legs with the apple beside her. She smiled, oblious that the tom was there. She then lied down right in front of the barking dogs and ate her apple. "Hey!" the black tom meowed. She she-cat almost jumped and stared at him as he leaped down the fence. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Mystery. I just saw what you did, the barkign woke me up, and I couldn't help but to stare and laugh." "Pretty funny wasn't it? My name is Soul." she said greeting him. That's when he saw her collar. She was a kittypet. "Nice to meet you! I guess you're a kittypet right? You have a collar." he pointed at it. "I don't know what's a kittypet, but I live here with my housefolk." He guessed she meant twolegs. "Nice! I live in the forest." he tried sounding brave and adventurous. "That's why you smell like rabbit!" she meowed. "Yeah...have you ever tried eating prey?" he asled knowing the answer would be no. No kittypet he ever heard of ever ate prey. "Actually, I have!" Mystery barely heard her from the loud barks. "What?" he asked, yelling a bit. Soul stood up and signaled him to follow her. Mystery stood up and both cats went to the other side of a fence, to the garden where she lived. She turned to face him and sat. "I said, I have eaten prey before!" That surprised him. "I thought no kittypet ate prey...Let alone catch prey!" he meowed. "Well surprise! I can eat and catch prey! Most of the time birds!" He understood now. With her awesome leaps, she could catch any flying animal. "Wow! Never knew any kittypet who could do that!" "Well, I'm not like any other kittypet!" she smiled. Chapter 4 - The Dream "Right you were, Solis," Aura meowed. The four cats were sitting in the night skies, looking down at the living. They just came from looking at the chosen ones. "I have seen their strength in their will to live. They fight and get stronger every day, but learning, they must still do," she continued. "Thank you Aura." Solis diped his head respectfully to the second in command. "Darkness, I haven't seen in them, only a little of sadness for those who have left them. Seen their past, have you Tempus?" a black she-cat asked the dark brown tabby tom. "Yes. Interesting indeed, Umbra. They have been through many things, and like you mentioned, lost love ones to accidents. Most of them only travel alone, but companionship they seek." "I agree, they have the will of the chosen ones, and so they must be them." "Shall we meet them?" Tempus asked. The three cats looked at Aura, waiting for her response. "Yes, we shall." she answered. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* She was in her tunnels, but something didn't feel right. What''s happening? She thought.'' "Welcome!! We have been expecting you." The gray she-cat turned around to see four cats. The one who had spoken was closer to her than the others. She had a blue-gray pelt with green eyes. Then there was a tortoiseshell tom, a black she-cat and a dark brown tabby tom. "Who are you?" She asked. "Hurt you, we won't. Don't be afraid Secret." the blue gray she-cat spoke again. "How do you know my name? What are you doign here? How did you get here? Where's my brother?" "Calm down. We mean no harm and your brother is perfectly safe asleep." the black she-cat meowed. "Sleeping? Where?!?" "Aura, my name is. And unseen is your brother because you're asleep. This is only a dream." she blue gray she-cat said. "What do you mean a dream?" Secret asked. "From a clan of spirits cats, we have come from. SpiritClan, it's called. All these years we have looked for the chosen cats. Those that will fulfill the prophecy from which we were born to find. And now, found out we have, that you're one of them." Aura spoke wisely. "What?" "You are one of four. One of four that will fulfil this prophecy. Meet them, you will. But you must go to Free Mountain." the tortoiseshell tom meowed. "Free Mountain? What's all this about?" "Go to the mountain that lies where the sun sets. Where the lights touch the ground. Be there by midnight tomorrow and everything will be clear." said the brown tabby tom. "You mean the mountain where the avalanche occurred?" They all nodded. No! That's where my parents died, Secret thought. Tthen they all disappeared, making Secret wake up. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The tom was walking beside the river. Everything was calmed and he wondered where his friends were. "Stella? Blaze?" Puzzle cried out. He looked around for his friends. I remember them sleeping here, he thought looking at the roots of a tree. "Don't fear for your friends, for they are safely sleeping." a black she-cat meowed. Puzzle turned around to see four cats padding slowly and gracefully towards him. He wanted to make a run for it and just go around the tree beside them so they would struggle to follow him through the thick roots. But something told him to stay. "Sleeping? Where? Who are you?" he put himself in a position about to attack or to make a run for it. "My name is Aura. This is Tempus, Solis and Umbra." she pointed at the other cats behind her. "We are all in a dream belonging to you. We are here to inform you of a great journey you must make. A great destiny waits you." "What do you mean?" Puzzle asked. "Go to the mountain you see in the horizon. Meet three other cats, you will. At midnight, you must be there. There, we will explain everythign to all of you." Aura meowed. "Until then." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Who's there?" the black tom asked looking around. The night was dark and the only thing that gave light was the stars, for there was no moon. "Hello Mystery! I'm Aura, and these are my companions from SpiritClan. We have come here to tell you of a great detiny that has been layed out for you. A destiny that you must accept and follow through your own pawsteps." the blue-gray she-cat mewed. Mystery just looked around at the four cats and didn't say anything. "This right now is your dream, and as soon as we leave you will wake up." the tortoiseshell tom said. "But for this journey to begin you must go to the Mountain you can see at the horizon. You must be there by midnight. There you will meet with three other cats." the brown tabby tom meowed. "What?" Mystery asked. "We'll be waiting for you." Aura meowed finally before disapearing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The ginger she-cat walked around the Housefolk place. Why is it so empty? she thought. "Is anyone here? Whisper?" she asked. Then she heard some pawsteps and as she turned around she saw four cats standing right infornt of her. "Greetings Soul. I am Aura and these are my three companions. We are here to tell you abouta journey." a blue-gray she-cat spoke. "All these years we have looked for the chosen cats. Those that will fulfill the prophecy from which we were born to find. And now, found out we have, that you're one of them. You must now fulfill you're destiny." a black she-cat meowed. "Destiny?" Soul asked. "Find out more, you will. But first you must go to the mountain you see at the horizon. Where the sun sets. Meet you there we will." Aura meowed. "Mountain? Why?" the ginger she-cat asked. "Answered, your questions will be." the brown tabby tom said. "And until then, farewell." the tortoiseshell meowed, before the dream came to an end. Chapter 5 - To the Mountain "Ahh!" The ginger she-cat meowed as she woke up. What just happend? ''She thought. She stood up and stretched, thinking about the weird dream she just had. It had been a weird dream, but she knew it had been true. Something inside of her was telling her to go, but she was scared. The she-cat padded around in circles, thinking about the dream. Wondering what she should do. The mountain wasn't that'' far. It would only take her a couple of days to reach it. "Hey Soul!!" she heard a squeaky voice come from teh other side of her garden. Pebble, she thought. She padded towards the fence laughing at the same time. She leaped and jumped over the fence, seeing a small dark gray tom with green eyes chasing his tail. "Hi Pebble!" she meowed, sitting. Pebble stopped chasing his tail and looked ather sniffing the air. "Earlier I smelled a weird scent by your nest, anyone new?" "This wild tom came by because I woke him up with the dogs, but he's long gone now." "Cool! A wild cat! You don't see much around." he meowed exitely looking at his chain attached to his collar. "How I wish to explore the outside...to be free. But I'm stuck here with this dog-brained chain!" "Don't feel too bad. At least it's nice here living as a cat-pet." Sould meowed. "At least you are free. But who knows for how long, these housefolk are starting to chain their cat-pet. You never know when it's gonna happen to you. If I were you I would just get out of this place when I have the opportunity and enjoy being wild and free." She saw his eyes full of enthusiam. Is it really that incredible? she thought doubfully. "What if I had a chance...What woudl you advice me to do?" Sould asked the younger cat. "Get out. Scape.." he said really fast. "Why do you have a chance?" "Yes, I had this dream and I think I'm suppose to go somewhere...But I'm not sure." she looked at her paws. "You should. Trus me, if I were you I would." ~*~*~*~*~*~* "Whisper!?!" Secret meowed, just waking up. "Uh? What's wrong Secret?" he asked surprised. "Oh nevermind...I just had this dream and you weren't there and these cats told em to go to the mountain and I don't..I was all confused." He sitted up and looked at her, his eyes thoughtful. "A dream you say?" "Yes...four cats told me taht I had to go to the mountain to have this destiny..." Secret meowed. "Then you should." "What?" "I've feen having these feeling about the mountains and about you, and I think you shoudl go. This dream must have meant something." "But- I can't. You know how I feel about the mountains..I couldn't...I couldn't possibly-" "Secret..Listen to me, the mountains-what happened long ago was an accident, it won't appen again. I promise you that everythign will be alright." Secret just looked at him. ~*~*~*~*~*~* For the rest of the night Puzzle hadn't slept at all. His mind going through the dream and Stella. He had promised to keep Stella safe, but he knew deep inside that he had to leave. Go to the mountains, where something awaited him. I must go, he thought. There was pain in leaving his two companions, but he had to go. Stella is going to be ok. Blaze will take care of everything. He kept repeating these words in his mind, not allowing himself think elsewhise. He stood up and padded towards Blaze, nudging him when he reached him. "Baze..." he meowed softly. "What? What's up Puzzle?" he asked, still half sleeping. "I'm going to be gone for a while. You just stay here with Stella and protect her-" "What? You're leaving?" he stood up, now fully awake with his questioning eyes. "Only for a while...there's something I have to do. Don't worry. I promise I'll be back." Blaze just looked away from him, not daring to look him in the eyes. "You trust me don't you. I promise I'll be back. Say bye to Stella for me will you?" Puzzle meowed, and because no answer came from Blaze he just padded away. Making his way to teh mountains. I hope I'm doing the right thing. ~*~*~*~*~*~* Myatery padded faster to the mountains. Anxiety building up inside him. This was an adventure. An adventure he surely wasn't going to miss. He hadn't been able to sleep all night from his exitedment. This is what I was born for, he thought. '''Don't Together or Not, the next book in the Hidden Spirit Series!! 'HiddenSun ' Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions Category:Hidden Spirit Series